Characters/Azwethinkweiz Barrett
About the Avatar Early Life Azwethinkweiz was born in the Sol System to former UEE Delegate AzwethinkweAre Barrett, and Hatawa R''Æ''s'kaz, a consultant for the Director of Xenopharmaceutical Research with the IFCE. His earliest memories are the sharp hisses of airlocks and the glowing, sterile control rooms aboard bridges of capital ships while he accompanied his mother and father who did their duties across the universe. Academically, he followed the familial path of classical sciences and politics, though often in his own unconforming nature. Largely unsupervised throughout his adolescent years, he always found rebellious opportunity to develop himself and dabble in his own scientific and technical interests. Current En medias res, Azwethinkweiz is a UEE Delegate for the Office of Developing Systems and Economic Viability, under the Department of Expansion & Development Senate subcommittee. When new worlds or sentient species are discovered, a "panel" is sent to assess the world(s) or system(s) for categorization under the Fair Chance Act as a Sanctuary, or as Viable to Divert Resources. While adept, and competent in his office, his rather unorthodox style and 'owned by no one' sense of being has put him at odds with his counterparts often, which has led to him being unsuccessfully voted out of the panel more than once. It is said Tetsuo Shima tolerates him because of his results and efficiency, owing to the creativity of the alien side of his DNA Recently, a panel has been deployed to the Stanton System to aid a new generation of space men and women star-faring into the black for their first time. The public service assignment includes helping new space men and women grasp the concepts of Environment Mechanics, Flight Controls, Celestial Navigation, Personal Protection, and Acclimation to Life in Space. As part of the assignment, Azwethinkweiz is granted access to high level hangars to select ships for civilian training use. He is known to often abuse this high level clearance to show the public what Vanduul ships look like, and to educate them on the Vanduul threat. Pirates have often invaded the corporate-owned, unpatrolled space around Stanton, and have damaged the instrumental communication arrays as well. Azwethinkweiz takes these dangerous opportunities as "field trips" to show civilians the dangers of working and fighting in deep space first hand. Another often risky field lesson includes taking civilians out to the Yela Asteroid Belt, to illustrate the risks and rewards of navigating substrate bodies in open space. Outside of official occupation, Azwethinkweiz often assists his close friend Trip Rodriguez with the third party TIR organization to educate, inform, and bring the latest news to budding space men and women around the 'verse, broadcast centrally on the Spectrum. The broadcast is attended by friendly entities from around the universe that have formed a small, but honest xenopolitically diverse community. Academically, he has also been known to study under Suj Kossi. In his spare time, Azwethinkweiz enjoys photography, scanning, and overclocking technology, component modification, and, like his mother before him, xenobotany and Xenochemistry. Ship Fleet (properties) Public: Private: